


Maple Knows Best

by LCoR



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Parody, Song fic, mother knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCoR/pseuds/LCoR
Summary: When young Crookedpaw decides he wants to stop having Mapleshade 'help' him with his duties and back out of his promise to her, she decides to take measures to talk him out of it...IN SONG FORM!I don't own Tangled.
Kudos: 3





	Maple Knows Best

Mapleshade:  
You want to take back your vow? Why, Crookedpaw...!  
Look at you, as fragile as a mouse-y  
Still a small apprentice, just a kit  
You know why we stay deep in this forest...

Crookedpaw:  
I know, but...

Mapleshade:  
That's right, to train you nice and good dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to take a rest  
Soon, but not yet-

Crookedpaw:  
But --

Mapleshade:  
Shh!  
Trust me, pet  
Maple knows best  
Maple knows best  
Listen to the Maple  
It's a scary world out there  
Maple knows best  
One way or another  
You’ll need all of my lessons, I swear  
Rogues and Loners, Dogs  
Deathberries, quicksand  
Beavers Badgers snakes  
(Gasp)  
SkyClan

Crookedpaw (Skeptical):  
No!

Mapleshade:  
Yes! >:D

Crookedpaw:  
But --

Mapleshade:  
Also large rats  
fish with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me  
Maples's right here  
Maple will protect you  
Crooked, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stop the trauma…(Gestures to Crookedpaw’s jaw)  
Maple knows best  
Maple knows best  
Take it from your Maple  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, undergroomed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive  
Gullible, naive,  
Positively grubby  
Awkward, and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you  
Maple understands  
Maple's here to help you  
All I have is one request  
Crookedpaw?

Crookedpaw:  
Yes?

Mapleshade:  
Don't ever ask to quit your promise again.

Crookedpaw:  
Yes, Mapleshade.

Mapleshade:  
I’m working very hard for you, dear.

Crookedpaw:  
I’m working more.

Mapleshade:  
I’m working most.  
Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Maple...knows...best.

**Author's Note:**

> Warriors played a role in my childhood. I was writing a story about another character with a deformed mouth and his relationship with another character sorta reminded me of Mapleshade. Crookedstar's Promise always made me sad as a kid, but looking back...man it was not at all subtle. I mean Rainflower was...pretty one dimensional and how nobody except Shellheart was even slightly bothered by her actions was kinda...yeah.


End file.
